


Ineffable Wives: Colored Version

by Chai_Muffin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Female Presenting Aziraphale, Female Presenting Crowley, Ineffable Wives, ineffable lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Muffin/pseuds/Chai_Muffin
Summary: Colored version of my earlier sketch, in watercolor and gouache.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Ineffable Wives: Colored Version




End file.
